That Lovely Smile
by Dreaming-Paradise
Summary: "Welcome home... Kousei." She whispered, beckoning for him to follow her. Kousei could see the faint form of his mother behind her, smiling happily and waiting for him. "There's someone who wants to see you!" It had been so long since he had seen both of them. It had felt like forever waiting to see them again. Now, he didn't have to wait any longer. They were right here...


_"You're Friend A!"_

Kousei would give anything to see that sweet smile again, he would die to hear that giggly voice whispering in his ear. Heck, he even wanted to hear her screaming at him again! Just... Anything, he wanted to see her once more. He felt so helpless! He had been the reason she died! _"Play one more duet with me."_ He'd been so stupid, she wanted to have the surgery because of him. He remembered the day his world had faded to black and the beautiful, angelic form of his friend had appeared while he was playing the piano. He had played so hard, if music could bring her back to life, then he would give it his all. He remembered thinking: _"No! Not you! Don't leave me! Anyone but you!"_ He had almost lost the urge to play until he had seen the angel whip out her violin. She had been so beautiful, at that moment Kousei had known she has passed. Would he quit playing the piano? No.

She had kept the promise, she had come to him and had played the duet. She wouldn't want him to give up, not after she had worked so hard to get him out of his shell. He would never stop playing the piano. He would play it for her, for his mother, and for all of those he loved. Whenever he sets his fingers down on the keys, he can feel a warm presence next to him and he can practically hear the sound of a violin playing next to him. _"I love you."_ Her note had said. Kousei knew she was always by his side, encouraging him, he knew she was there when he was depressed. _"Will you forget me?"_ He would never forget about her, but he wouldn't cling to her and beg her to come back to life, either. He would carry her in his heart wherever he went. Of course he still loved her, but that didn't mean there wasn't room in his heart for another person. He would always visit the young girl's final resting place and talk to her.

She had been so young, full of life, energetic, and she when she passed away she took a piece of everyone's hearts with her. She knew would have a short life, so she lived her dream, she made her dream come true. She had played onstage next to her inspiration, and she had fell in love with him. Kousei regretted never telling her he loved her, he had been so sure she loved Watari. He had been wrong. She had only had eyes for him. Kousei chuckled when he remembered the blonde's feisty remarks, her odd ways of pressuring him into playing the piano. Occasionally, she had even become abusive! He knew she really meant no harm, though. It had been fear that pushed him to set his fingers on the keys.

He remembered everything form their first, unintentional and not-so-pleasant encounter to the very last time he had seen her. His mind went back to the time he and Watari had seen her writhing in pain, shaking, and slipping into unconsciousness. He would have taken all of that if he could, a beautiful, sweet, and innocent girl like her didn't need to experience that! It wasn't fair! Why did she have to go? She didn't deserve that! _"Everyone who hears me play will remember me and will carry me in their hearts forever!"_ That should have given him the impression something was wrong with her! It had been as clear as day! He had been so oblivious! She was the one who wanted fame, she was the one who wanted recognition, she was the one everyone loved. Kousei had been the "Robot Boy", he barely had anyone, hardly anyone even remembered his name! Okay, well, everyone knew who he was, but he hadn't wanted that. _She_ had. She had deserved a long, happy life. He would have gladly take her spot if he could.

Kousei opened his eyes to find himself floating in a world of darkness. He could hear quiet sobs echoing all around him and it suddenly struck him. He was no longer young, he had reached his end. He had lived his life until his hair had turned grey. He had been quite surprised when he found himself sharing a home with his childhood friend, Tsubaki. He remembered watching little children run around under his feet, looking up and calling him 'Daddy' with excited glints in their eyes. They had been beautiful children, absolutely gorgeous. He and Tsubaki had agreed to name one after their deceased highschool friend, and she had lived up to the name. He had three beautiful kids and a nice, stable home to live in.

A bright light caught his attention and he squinted, his eyes widening when he seen a young girl with locks of gold flowing behind her and bright blue eyes that could light up anyone's gloomy day. He felt his heart start throbbing in his chest and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. A warm smile crossed the girl's lips and she reached out to him, her voice was like music to his ears. _"Friend A! It's been a long time!"_ Her voice was cheerful and happy, just like it had always been. She seemed to be made of stars, he could see right through her. He took a step towards her.

 _"Welcome home... Kousei."_ She whispered, beckoning for him to follow her. Kousei could see the faint form of his mother behind her, smiling happily and waiting for him. _"There's someone who wants to see you!"_ It had been so long since he had seen both of them. It had felt like forever waiting to see them again.

Now, he didn't have to wait any longer. They were right here...

Taking him home.


End file.
